Cmentarz
thumb Cmentarz jest to jeden z typów parceli publicznych, występujący we wszystkich trzech częściach serii The Sims. To na nim składamy naszych bliskich na wieczny spoczynek i wspominamy ich. Daną parcelę możemy nazwać cmentarzem, tylko wtedy, gdy znajdują się na niej nagrobki. The Sims W pierwszej części gry "cmentarz" możemy stworzyć wyłącznie u siebie na parceli w ogródku lub w domu. Przykładowe cmentarze pojawiają się u rodziny Ćwir oraz na większości parceli Abrakadabrowa. The Sims 2 Cmentarz w domu Początkowo, podobnie jak w The Sims, można było robić cmentarz tylko w domu. Cmentarze mają rodziny: Ćwir z Miłowa, Widmo z Dziwnowa oraz Kapuletowie i Montecy z Werony. Wraz z dodatkami pojawiły jeszcze kilka rodzin ze zmarłymi Simami. Cmentarz na parceli publicznej Dzięki dodatkowi Nocne życie, dostajemy możliwość stworzenia cmentarza na parceli publicznej. Jedyny powstał na Przedmieściach, który wprawdzie nie przypomina cmentarza. Wygląda on jak skwerek, jednak znajdują się tam nagrobki. Wysyłanie nagrobków na cmentarz na parcelach publicznych Gdy Sim umiera, nagrobek automatycznie pojawia się w miejscu jego śmierci w domu. Klikając na urnie, w dodatku Nocne życie mamy możliwość przeniesienia jej w inne miejsce. Pojawia się wtedy spis wszystkich parceli publicznych w otoczeniu. Nagrobek po zapisaniu gry pojawia się przy wybranej ulicy, a my możemy dowolnie przenieść go w upragnione miejsce. The Sims 3 W The Sims 3 sprawa ma się jak w poprzedniej części gry, z lekko udoskonalonymi cmentarzami na parcelach publicznych. Zmarłych Simów można spokojnie przenieść z wyposażenia na cmentarz. Na cmentarzach The Sims 3 znajduje się również mauzoleum z katakumbami. W tym obiekcie można podjąć pracę dorywczą. Sim, który miał najlepsze relacje ze zmarłym, może otrzymać następującą okazję: Ośrodek naukowy chce przeprowadzić badania nad przywróceniem Sima do życia. Słyszeliśmy, że (imię Sima) zmarł, a ty jesteś w żałobie. Czy chcesz oddać nam nagrobek, abyśmy przywrócili (imię Sima) do życia?. Wtedy możemy oddać im nagrobek, a po badaniach zmarły Sim dołączy do naszej rodziny jako duch. Jeżeli Sim miał za życia partnera, to ich związek nie będzie istniał i trzeba wszystkie relacje budować od nowa. Duch posiada wszystkie interakcje zwykłego Sima. Stoi ale nie chodzi, tylko unosi się w powietrzu. Ponadto, może przenikać przez ściany! Gdy poczęstujemy go ambrozją, będzie "jeszcze bardziej żywy", czyli powróci do dawnego ciała. Specjalny nastrójnik cmentarza Sunset Valley Cmentarz Błogiego Spoczynku Jest to jedyny publiczny cmentarz w Sunset Valley, prawdopodobnie ulubione miejsce Mrocznego Kosiarza. Obok małego stawu znajduje się jego pomnik. Gdy Sim umiera na tym cmentarzu, Mroczny Kosiarz wychodzi z pomnika (było sprawdzone). Możemy tam zwiedzić mauzoleum oraz badać tajemnicze katakumby, łowić Ryby Śmierci i wyryć na nagrobkach epitafium. Po zachodzie słońca jest szansa, że spotkamy duchy nieboszczyków. Nieopodal wejścia na parcelę rośnie Kwiat Śmierci. Jeśli życie Sima dobiegnie już końca, dając go Mrocznemu Kosiarzowi, Sim powróci do świata żywych, niekoniecznie w swojej dawnej postaci. Na samym cmentarzu znajdują się dwadzieścia cztery nagrobki: *Tragic Clown (Utonięcie) *Hennrieta Kawaler (Pożar) *Milton Kawaler (Starość) *Kermit Landgraab (Starość) *Kitty Landgraab (Starość) *Queenie Landgraab (Pożar) *Chester Landgraab (Starość) *Vincent Skullfinder (Starość) *Gaylord Koffi (Głód) *Ransom Clavell (Utonięcie) *Jennie Clavell (Utonięcie) *Opal Suarey (Utonięcie) *Nida Khan (Starość) *Gertrude Flansburgh (Starość) *Joel Astroman (Głód) *Enola Green (Starość) *Lewis Su (Starość) *Cornelius Nelson (Starość) *Basil Flores (Pożar) *Erdrick Gnomeheim (Starość) *Anabelle Oinkslopes (Porażenie prądem) *Charity McNichol (Starość) *Big Steve Underwood (Głód) *Emy Simon (Starość) Riverview Stary Cmentarz Miejski Cmentarz w Riverview ma mniejszą powierzchnię niż ten w Sunset Valley, lecz to tutaj spoczywa najwięcej Simów. Nie zobaczymy tu posągu Mrocznego Kosiarza. W nocy, miejsce to staje się strasznym, mrocznym cmentarzyskiem za sprawą duchów, które straszą nawet poza terenem parceli. Na tym cmentarzu zostało pochowanych trzydziestu Simów: *Sam Bagley (Utonięcie) *Bernard Biedak (Utonięcie) *Mary Lu Biedak (Głód) *Vernon Carpenter (Porażenie prądem) *Janine Jarosz (Utonięcie) *Lydia Remington (Utonięcie) *Lonnie Dean (Pożar) *Jenny Joy (Starość) *Sasha Shallow (Utonięcie) *Abagail Tabliczka (Starość) *Antoni Ferdinand (Głód) *Carlito Temelpan (Utonięcie) *Grizelda Temelpan (Utonięcie) *Pete Kent (Pożar) *Mimi Krakel (Porażenie prądem) *Grady Elfman (Porażenie prądem) *Mieczysław Sharnk (Ogień) *Sallie Crumbs (Starość) *Raymond Lee (Utonięcie) *Garush Moed (Głód) *Celia Chung (Porażenie prądem) *Petunia Clover (Starość) *Jammer Latoll (Porażenie prądem) *Ramid Russoue (Porażenie prądem) *Jinny Samura (Pożar) *Tamantha Dearborn (Pożar) *Kiko Kimora (Pożar) *Bartek Bluestone (Porażenie prądem) *Joe Smith (Ogień) *Zelda Hamersnud (Starość) Champs Les Sims Cmentarz na Wschodnich Wzgórzach Cmentarz ten znajduje się w Champs Les Sims we Francji, w dodatku The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże. Na miejscu zbudowano to samo mauzoleum co w Riverview i Sunset Valley. Z tyłu cmentarza znajduje się pięć komnat grobowych. W każdej z nich możemy coś znaleźć. Jedno z zadań przygodowych związane jest z tym miejscem. Na cmentarzu pochowano pięciu Simów: *Pascal Marias (Pożar) *Tim Doorson (Porażenie prądem) *Adelaide Boyer (Starość) *Gertrude Lescot (Utonięcie) *Yvonne Garnier (Głód) Al Simhara Koniec pustyni Cmentarz położony jest w egipskiej Al Simharze. Stoi tutaj nowo dodane egipskie mauzoleum. Pod cmentarzem znajdują się katakumby z sarkofagiem, ale nie znajdziemy w nim mumii, a obok nich leżą kupy gruzu. Niestety, pod nimi nic nie ma. Pochowano tutaj pięciu Simów: *Suad Adham (Starość) *Samir Kohar (Klątwa Mumii) *Naima Hakim (Utonięcie) *Fwazia Akef (Głód) *Emad Rateb (Pożar) Shang Simla Ziemia Przodków Ziemia Przodków to mały, chiński cmentarz. Urządzony po azjatycku, wspaniale komponuje się w malownicze tło Shang Simla. Znajdują się tutaj chatki na urnę, oczywiście z dachem pagody. Jest tu też nowe mauzoleum w stylu Azji Wschodniej. W tym miejscu można naprawdę zaznać wiecznego spoczynku. Znajdują się tu groby czterech Simów: *Chen Zuoyi (Utonięcie) *Sun Wen (Pożar) *Jing Hua (Głód) *Liu Shih (Starość) Twinbrook Cmentarz na Bluszczowym Wzgórzu Cmentarz na Bluszczowym Wzgórzu jest to nekropolia znajdująca się w Twinbrook. Tajemnicza, mroczna, wieczna mgła nadaje temu miejscu specyficzny charakter. Zostało dodane nowe mauzoleum. Całość położona jest na wzgórzu, dzięki czemu wydaje się jeszcze bardziej urokliwa, zwłaszcza nocą. Pochowano tu ośmiu Simów: *Steward Kurozium (Upadek meteoru) *Penelope Sargeant (Pożar) *Kenneth Tucker (Starość) *Timmy DeBleu (Klątwa Mumii) *Wilhelmina Leaf (Porażenie prądem) *Bob-Andy Baker (Utonięcie) *Kid Mugg (Głód) *S. Windle Racket (Porażenie prądem) Barnacle Bay Cmentarz Barnacle Jest to jeden z domyślnych cmentarzy w Barnacle Bay. Spoczywa tutaj dziesięciu Simów: *Wren Rome (Starość) *Penny Annon (Starość) *Val Mckellar (Utonięcie) *Jin Lai (Utonięcie) *Ofelia Piece (Utonięcie) *Darla Inkbeard (Pożar) *Vera Inkbeard (Utonięcie) *Squidy Inkbeard (Utonięcie) *Minty Goldbeard (Porażenie prądem) *Marabel Goldbeard (Utonięcie) Cmentarz Zmarli Nie Mówią Drugi z dostępnych cmentarzy w Barnacle Bay. Nie posiada jako takich ścieżek i alejek. Na jego terenie znajdują się kamienie, znane jako Simheghe. Jest to najstarszy cmentarz w mieście, ponieważ spoczywa na nim prawdopodobny założyciel Barnacle Bay. Znajdują się tu nagrobki pięciu Simów: *Barnacle Bill (Utonięcie) *Lai Ginger (Utonięcie) *Bones Crossbones (Pożar) *Jeff Hickman (Starość) *Milo Gołobrody (Głód) Bridgeport Cmentarz Wiecznego Spoczynku Domyślny cmentarz znajdujący się w Bridgeport. Na terenie tego cmentarza znajduje się miniklub wampirów. Położony jest głęboko pod ziemią i przypomina nieco katakumby. Co ciekawe, wszyscy Simowie pochowani na tym cmentarzu mają bladą, wręcz jasnoniebieską karnację. Na cmentarzu spoczywają trzy osoby: *Tatiana Angelista (Głód) *Żaklina Chamberlin (Utonięcie) *Tilman Abbot (Porażenie prądem) Appaloosa Plains Cmentarz Newtona Domyślny cmentarz znajdujący się w Appaloosa Plains. Podzielony jest na część z Simami i część ze zwierzętami. Na cmentarzu spoczywa jeden Sim: *Donna Parr-Teague (Głód) W drugiej części pochowane są trzy zwierzaki: *Breezy *Dazzler *Dizzy Hidden Springs Cmentarz Historyczny Cienistych Sosen Domyślny cmentarz znajdujący się w Hidden Springs. Znajdziemy go ulokowanego w lesie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wśród sosen. Spoczywa tam niewielu Simów: *Eliasz Nathanial (Pożar) *Stokrotka Romero (Pożar) *Daniel Romero (Pożar) *Ruth Chryzantema (Utonięcie) Księżycowe Jeziora Cmentarz Księżycowego Cienia Cmentarz położony na księżycu. Mauzoleum cmentarza wygląda tak samo jak między innymi szkoła czy ratusz. Pochowano na nim pięciu Simów: *Bella Ćwir (Starość) *Posie Landgraab (Porażenie prądem) *Jeremy Goode (Porażenie prądem) *Linksa Dot (Głód) *Ebenezer Lucas (Pożar) Starlight Shores W Starlight Shores także znajduje się domyślny cmentarz. Zbudowano na nim budynek przypominający kościół i dość nietypowe mauzoleum. Pochowanych zostało na nim pięciu Simów: *Kimberly Durk (Pożar) *JoAnn Norman (Głód) *Terry Moldano (Utonięcie) *Jimmy Lemmon (Porażenie prądem) *Shawn Pinkert (Starość) Ciekawostki * Na cmentarzach w Brigdeport i Appaloosa Plains prawie wszystkie nagrobki z napisem Szczątki są grobami spalonych "niby Simów". * W wielu otoczeniach znajdziemy nagrobki rzekomych Simów podpisane jako Szczątki. Można je uznać za ozdoby cmentarzy, które zapełniają miejsce parceli. * Jedynym miastem z dwoma cmentarzami jest Barnacle Bay. Kategoria:Miejsca pochówku Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Sunset Valley Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Twinbrook Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Bridgeport Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Hidden Springs Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Appaloosa Plains Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Księżycowych Jeziorach Kategoria:Miejsca w The Sims